Halliwell, Halliwell
by SilverTears.Faith.in.Ipswitch
Summary: Reposting it need more Reveiwers please. A Halliwell from the future comes to the past to save Chris. Its been done before I think. Please read and review. May be a pairing.


Halliwell, Halliwell

**Author's Note:** I sort of wrote this in the spur of the moment, I was reading some summaries when I thought this up. I might have to edit the chapter again. Who knows maybe I won't, I might get some good reviews. I'm taking a break on my other fic, got writer's block. Well any who here you are, my first chappie. R&R!!

_I'm starting to think Chris only went to the past to get away from Wyatt and see Mom again,_ that was what was running through Petra's mind once she finished prepping everybody on the new mission.

Chris had left a while ago and still nothing had changed with Wyatt. The only thing she had heard was that not that long ago Bianca had been sent to the past to retrieve him and had brought him back, but he had went through another time portal and gotten away. It was also said that Bianca had died so he could do so.

When Chris had left, he had left her, his younger sister by two years, in charge of The RAW. The Revolt Against Wyatt. Wyatt, another family member. Her eldest brother wasn't always the Source of all Evil, in fact he used to be quite good. But after Mom died he started acting strange, and over time he became the King of the Underworld we all know and hate.

As the last person left her office Petra slumped back into her chair with a sigh. She hated doing this. She hated the fact that the demon she was fighting was her brother. If she wasn't there during the last nine years to watch it all unravel she would have never guessed that the King of the Underworld was the same being that was her brother.

Petra got up from her chair as her cousins entered her office. Prue and Patience were the last of her cousins; the rest had either died or lost their sanity.

"You know you don't have to do this," were the first words out of Prue's mouth and it was exactly what Petra expected to hear. Prue, the ever caring and cautious witch. While Patience was exactly the opposite of what her name suggested. Patience was rather impatient and blunt.

"What would you do if your brother was king of all evil while your other brother was somewhere in the past trying to save him?" was her comeback.

Prue just rolled her eyes and shrugged. Prue doesn't have any siblings, she's the only child. Apparently Aunt Pheebs thought going through labor once was enough, she had plenty of nieces and nephews for her kid to play with.

"You know there are some days I wonder if Chris just went back to get away and see mom again. I mean it was just him and Bianca who decided that it was _him_ that should go to the past. I'm the one that should have gone, I mean I'd be less suspicious, I'm not born till four years after Wyatt, and I know more about the past events than he did! But here I go again babbling about how it's not fair and blah blah blah. So, you girls decided whether or not you're gonna go on this mission or are you going to leave me hanging again?" Petra said this while getting ready to leave for the manner.

"We're busy. We have to help out the new load of witches that just came in. You know Wyatt sure is getting pretty precise on the fact that if you're a witch it's, as he likes to call it, 'your duty to serve your king'," Prue replied.

"Yep. I never knew there could be so many witches in one city. Besides I'm gonna wait out on seeing my dear beloved cousin until it's a time where I absolutely have to see his oh so loving face," Patience put in for her own accord, saying the last part sarcastically.

The last time Patience saw Wyatt was the night her brother was murdered and her sister lost her sanity, both by his hands. Petra never thought he could do it, kill or destroy a family member. It's in the Halliwell blood; every Halliwell protects and never betrays another Halliwell.

Petra said her good-byes and said what she had always said since Chris had left her in charge, that if she didn't come back of if they didn't hear from her with in seventy-eight hours that they were in charge.

-Halliwell Manor-

Petra and the others were all in their places in the attic where Wyatt would hold his meeting that night; Petra's place being in the shadows, in case Wyatt recognized her, with the hood to the cloak she wore up.

Wyatt orbed to the front of the group in dark lighters. He cast a glance around at the group surrounding him. The group full of supposed demons and darklighters. His cold steel blue eyes met those of his audience.

"You are summoned here tonight for a mission. I will be sending someone to retrieve my troublesome younger brother from the past before he can change anything to ruin my ascension to evil. One of you must do this. I have sent someone once before to do this and she failed me, so she paid the consequences. But if I am failed again I shall not be so merciful again so as to give you a quick death," said Wyatt, casting another glance out to his audience but this one with more power so that many of the demons and darklighters cowered. "Any volunteers?"

About five hands went up, and considering he just threatened their lives that was pretty odd. Two were demons, one a darklighter and the other two were some of the witches disguised as darklighters. Considering there was more than one volunteer, Wyatt claimed they would have to battle it out. The two disguised new the consequences of volunteering and didn't back out. By the time the last one was standing, the two had been killed, as were the darklighter and one of the demons.

During all this was happening Petra was quickly devising a plan if her men lost their battles (meaning death by the winner).

Wyatt had finished drawing the sign on the attic wall and was in mid-chant of the spell when the disguised witches started attacking the demons and darklighters around them.

Petra signaled to the men to attack while she crept up on Wyatt. She swung her arm forward and Wyatt went flying across the room. She lowered her hood as Wyatt looked up in mild surprised and anger. Petra took a couple more steps forward to avoid an energy ball coming at her.

Wyatt couldn't believe how she had snuck up on him. _How come I couldn't sense her before?!_ He watched her as she stepped forward. She hadn't changed a bit since he had last seen her. He threw an energy ball at her.

Petra held her hand out and easily caught the energy ball that he had thrown at her. She smiled at the look of shock and surprise that came to his face as she did this. He hadn't known that her powers were escalating. Her hand formed a fist and the energy ball disintegrated into thin air. She watched as he walked forward and started circling her like an animal would its prey. She kept silent as he started taunting her knowing it would only piss him off more.

"Come to meet the same fate as your cousins dear sister? Or have you finally come to your senses and decided to join me. You could become even more powerful than you already are," Wyatt loved taunting her, even though he knew she would never visibly show it, he knew he struck a cord. Whenever he taunted her about power she would always have to relive the memories he had resurfaced.

Petra tried to calm her anger as he spoke of power. She remembered when she was eight the choice she had been faced with. Good or become the Source of all Evil. She had made the wrong choice just for that hated word, _**power**_. For two whole months she was the Source. Her mother and Aunts were hesitant to vanquish her, after all 'every Halliwell protects and never betrays another Halliwell', which includes vanquishing. Just as the sisters had made the choice to finally vanquish her, someone else got to her first. Although he didn't vanquish her, he turned her just by saying that he understood what it felt like just to want true power, but the power of saving an innocent was well worth it. From that day on she had a connection with the ex-demon/ex-avatar.

She hated it when he did that, he knew he distracted her with just saying the word. While she was reliving the memories, he had swung her across the room hard enough for her to hit the wall and knock her out. When she came to he was standing near the portal finishing the spell. She watched as the demon stepped forward and into the now open time portal. She no longer was thinking things through but acting on instinct. Before Wyatt had the chance to stop her she had flew through the portal just as it closed.


End file.
